


Kiss Me (Touch Me)

by sleepydanceur



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3333530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepydanceur/pseuds/sleepydanceur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We could play a game,” he suggests, pushing the mug away and turning to lean his hip against the side of the counter with a smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me (Touch Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Early Valentine Kaisoo!

“There’s ten minutes left of Valentine’s day, you know,” Jongin notes, looking up at the wall clock as he dips his teabag into the boiling water. 

“Is that your way of saying I should give you a piece of my toast as a final Valentine’s gift?” Kyungsoo says flatly, busy generously buttering up the bread in his hands. “How romantic.”

Jongin laughs, wrapping his hands around the ceramic mug and lets the heat seep into his skin. It’s still too hot to drink for now.

“We could play a game,” he suggests, pushing the mug away and turning to lean his hip against the side of the counter with a smile.

“Hhmm?” Kyungsoo says distractedly, halving his toast before finally setting the knife down to face Jongin. “What kind of game?”

“It’s called ‘Too Hot’,” Jongin starts, shuffling closer to rest a hand against the curve of Kyungsoo’s waist and Kyungsoo’s fingers automatically come up to curl around his elbow.

“We kiss,” he murmurs, leaning in to press his lips to Kyungsoo’s lightly, relishing the way Kyungsoo presses back into him, hand slipping up to press his fingers into Jongin’s cheek. “But we can’t touch. The first one to touch the other loses, and the winner gets to do whatever he wants with them.”

He can’t help but keep holding on to Kyungsoo’s side, despite his words, pressing another kiss against his lower lip. Kyungsoo presses closer until their chests are flush against each other, a hand sliding up to grip his bicep. He pulls away seconds later, rolling his eyes, even though there’s the threatening lilt of a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

“Sounds easy enough.”

Pushing himself off the edge of the counter he flips them over easily, pressing Jongin against the hard, marble countertop instead. His fingers slide down to fit into the grooves between Jongin’s fingers, squeezing tightly as he brings their linked hands up by their heads. Untangling their fingers, Kyungsoo then pushes his hands off Jongin’s palms and keeps them outstretched by his ears. 

He presses his lips to Jongin’s once more before pulling away completely, setting his hands down on the top of his head as he puts a few inches of space between their bodies. Jongin mirrors him, hands on his head as he leans his face back in, trying to suppress a laugh even as he smiles against Kyungsoo’s lips. 

He dips back in, slotting their lips together and sighing into the kiss at the warmth of Kyungsoo’s mouth. Kyungsoo kisses insistently, his nose pressing into Jongin’s cheek as he licks in deeper, curling their tongues together.

It's exceptionally difficult, Jongin comes to realize, keeping his hands off Kyungsoo. Jongin keeps unconsciously inching his body forward, arching towards him before he remembers himself and pulls back, feeling even hungrier to touch him than before.

He’s never really noticed how naturally he gravitates towards him, the magnetic pull that Kyungsoo seems to have over every fiber of his body. His hands keep inching closer, curling around the form of Kyungsoo's frame, inches away before ripping his hands away at the last second, and making up for his faltering by kissing Kyungsoo harder. 

Kyungsoo's lips move against his unrelentingly, sucking on Jongin’s lower lip and nipping on it lightly before sliding his tongue along the marks gently. As put together as Kyungsoo seems with the way he takes charge of the kiss, curling his tongue around his own, Jongin can tell that Kyungsoo's struggling just as much as he is. He can feel the way Kyungsoo seems to sway on the spot, inching closer, in a constant push and pull of shuffling to close the distance as their mouths stay connected before shifting back again. 

Jongin can't help it; he pushes his hips off the counter top, his body instinctively leaning closer to Kyungsoo, wanting to press into his warmth but he just can't. He groans, low in his throat, the frustration coiling heavily in the pit of his stomach and he's burning just to touch him. By now he could have his fingers buried in Kyungsoo's hair, tugging lightly just to hear him moan a little louder. He wants to press his thumb into Kyungsoo's cheek, to trace along the crest of his cheekbone and down his jaw. He wants to palm the back of Kyungsoo’s neck so he can pull him closer, wanting to snake his arm around Kyungsoo's waist, to bring their hips together, to feel his warmth, the heave of his chest, the echoes of his heartbeat. He wants to hold him, wants to be held; he _needs_ to touch him. 

Kyungsoo finally breaks the kiss with a gasp to heave in a lungful of air and Jongin leaps at the chance. Pushing forward, he claims Kyungsoo's lips again, licking into his mouth and relishing the soft moan Kyungsoo breathes out, his hands twitching helplessly in the air as his resolve nearly wavers. Angling his head, Jongin nudges him back, pressing the tip of his nose into the soft skin of Kyungsoo’s cheek to guide him around. 

Kyungsoo lets himself be pushed back, still careful about keeping the distance even as Jongin swallows his quiet whimpers. Nudging Kyungsoo’s lightly with his nose, Jongin coaxes him around so that Kyungoo is backed into the countertop this time, effectively reversing their position. It takes everything he has to keep his hands from settling on Kyungsoo’s slim hips.  
Kyungsoo takes it in stride, not breaking the kiss for one moment, and sucks on Jongin's tongue for a moment before licking back into his mouth. His hands come up in stilted movements, like he’s about to touch Jongin's face but he jerks them away in time. Instead, he links his fingers behind his head with effort, breathing a frustrated groan into Jongin's mouth. 

Jongin feels much the same way, his fingers already twitching again and he leans forward to brace his hands on the edge of the counter top, inches away from Kyungsoo's sides. Leaning on the marble edge heavily, Jongin dips a little to keep kissing Kyungsoo, the new position letting him kiss him harder. He grips the counter so hard he's starting to lose feeling in his fingers and he moans at the effort it takes to keep them nailed there in favour of reaching for Kyungsoo. 

He can feel Kyungsoo's lips curling up into a grin against his own and he cracks his eyes open again, pulling back a little to see the tight press of his elbows against the sides of his head in his attempt to restrain himself. He only has a second to take in the soft look smoldering in his hooded eyes before Kyungsoo leans back in to take Jongin's lower lip between his own gently. He moves to kiss his upper lip, tender and slow, before pressing a full kiss to his lips. Jongin feels himself melting at the sudden affection, the touch rekindling fond memories of the first time Kyungsoo kissed him like this and told him he loves him. Parting his lips with a breathy sigh, he feels a shiver tremor up his spine when Kyungsoo teases with the tip of his tongue, just barely brushing their lips together. It feels like everything else falls away for this moment; tentative, soft, _breathtaking_. 

Jongin is the one who closes the small distance, molding their lips together again and shuddering when Kyungsoo flicks his tongue along the roof of his mouth, tracing, tasting. It's short-lived though because Kyungsoo pulls away again seconds later. Jongin doesn't understand why he's laughing into his mouth until he realizes he's got a hand on Kyungsoo's hip and the other curled around him pressing into the base of his spine.

Chuckling, Kyungsoo flips them around, pressing Jongin to the counter yet again.

“You lose,” he breathes against Jongin’s swollen lips, pressing a chaste kiss against his lower lip.

Breathing out a laugh, Jongin sinks down onto one of the chairs by the counter. Kyungsoo straddles him easily, his knees bracketing Jongin’s thighs as he braces his feet on the wooden rungs on the chair legs. Jongin’s hands are still curled around Kyungsoo’s waist, thumbing slow circles into his warm skin under his shirt. 

“I guess you have to do all the work now,” Jongin grins, tilting his head to the side as he looks up at Kyungsoo’s face.

Kyungsoo gets a steely glint in his eye, sliding a finger under Jongin’s chin to lift his face up and leans in close until their breaths are mingling again. “I could make sure you don’t come for the rest of the night, you know.”

“But it’s Valentine’s day.”

“Not anymore.”

Twisting his neck around, Jongin looks up at the wall clock and, sure enough, the minute hand has passed by midnight already. 

He feels lips on his jaw, soft and warm as they trail down along the column of his neck, sucking at a spot right at the base of his throat. 

Swallowing, Jongin pushes himself up straight, nudging Kyungsoo’s face back up and kisses him hard, finally, _finally_ , able to reach up to cup his face and slide his fingers into his hair. Kyungsoo keeps his fingers curled loosely around the back of his neck, thumbing his skin softly. 

Jongin is too caught up in the kiss to feel Kyungsoo’s hand sneaking down, only realizing it when he unbuttons Jongin’s pants deftly, and wastes no time slipping a hand into his underwear. Jongin hisses at the cold touch when Kyungsoo takes him into his hand, shivering as Kyungsoo presses a tentative fingertip to the crown. Pulling his cock out from the confines of the material completely, Kyungsoo gives an experimental pump, and Jongin feels himsmile against his jaw when he moans quietly. 

Mouthing his way back to his lips, Kyungsoo nudges him with his knee expectantly and Jongin gets the message, blindly working Kyungsoo’s pants open to pull his cock out. He chokes back the whine that nearly rips out of his throat when Kyungsoo pulls away from his mouth and lets go of him to rummage through the drawer behind him. When he pulls his arm back, there a small bottle of lube in his hands.

“Why do we even have that in the kitchen?” Jongin pants incredulously, torn between amusement and desperation because he’s painfully hard and he really needs Kyungsoo to hurry up.

“For times like this, apparently,” Kyungsoo provides, wasting no time in coating his fingers with a generous amount of lube before taking both on them into his grip this time.

The lube is cold in his hands but the warmth of Kyungsoo’s lips is more than enough distraction. Tightening his grip on their cocks, Kyungsoo tugs once, drawing groans from both of them and he pulls away for a moment to bite on his lower lip, his eyes squeezed shut. Picking up the pace, he does his best to keep both their cocks firmly in his grip as he pumps, trying to set a rhythm. The friction of his hand and their cocks pressed together feels incredible and Jongin pants harshly into the skin of Kyungsoo's neck, his fingers pressing bruises into his hips as he moans low in his throat. Pumping with more vigor Kyungsoo tugs on Jongin’s hair lightly to tip his face up and swallows Jongin’s whines as he kisses him fervently. They’re both painfully hard, already riled up from before.

He groans into Jongin’s mouth, fisting them both harder even as he gets sloppier, his grip slipping from their cocks every now and them. Jongin has just enough presence of mind left to jolt him into helping, covering Kyungsoo’s hand with his own and helping him stroke their lengths together. Kyungsoo noses at Jongin's jawline, pressing sloppy kisses onto his skin before sucking on a mark just below his ear, making Jongin shudder under his lips. He’s panting just as harshly as Jongin is, voice reduced to a husky whisper as he whimpers a silent _fuck_ into his ear.

Jongin can already feel his release burning so close to the surface, fire swirling in the pit of his stomach, so close, and he throws his head back a little, lips parting with a gasp. He works to bring his eyes back down, keeping them fixed on Kyungsoo’s face, beautifully flushed as it is with lips a deep red. 

Jongin is so close it tears a moan out of his throat and he tries to raise his hips, desperately trying to thrust into the grip around both of them but Kyungsoo immediately pushes him down with a firm hand.

"Don't," he breathes against Jongin's lips, sliding a hand up to brush Jongin's sweaty bangs away from his forehead. "You'll strain your back; just let me."

Planting a soft kiss onto his cheek, Kyungsoo keeps their foreheads pressed together as they pant in tandem and makes to pick the pace back up. Jongin stares up at him, too touched to find any words to say to that. After all their long years, he still finds himself engulfed by the explosion of warmth in his chest when Kyungsoo shows affection like that, even in a position like this. He can’t stop the smile that tugs at his lips, instead turning his face to kiss the delicate jut of Kyungsoo's wrist bone where his hand is braced against Jongin’s shoulder, kissing every inch of skin he can reach. The sweat drips down in beads along the sides of Kyungsoo's face as he pants, whining as he grips them harder, rolling his hips to add more friction. His hands reach down to cup Kyungsoo's ass, kneading the skin lightly and pulling him in closer, groaning at every rut of Kyungsoo's hips. His pace stutters and he loses strength in his arm, falling into Jongin's chest when his elbow buckles and presses his face into the hollow of his neck. Jongin’s skin is flushed, his body entirely too hot and he exhales in low moans and broken cries of Kyungsoo's name as Kyungsoo mouths Jongin's own against the skin of his neck. 

Jongin comes first; his body going rigid at white explodes behind his eyelids and fists Kyungsoo’s cock harder a few more times to tip him over the edge with him. He comes in sticky spurts between their stomachs, sinking his teeth into Jongin's shoulder to muffle his cry.   
Kyungsoo slumps against him bonelessly, arms hanging limply by his side as both of them try to catch their breath and slow their heaving chests. 

Gathering the last ounce of strength he has left, Jongin brings Kyungsoo face up with a palm against his cheek to press their lips together softly, sweetly. 

“We should play that more often,” he murmurs against his lips and Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, leaning up to peck the tip of his nose before burying his face in the crook of Jongin’s neck again.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea of the game was taken from The L Word


End file.
